New Moon Alternate Ending
by fifteen noodles
Summary: What would've happened if Bella DIDN'T jump off of the cliff? TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER
1. Note

_Author's Note {EDIT!}_

_Wow, never expected to find 21 messages in my email inbox in five hours._

_ALL AUTHOR ALERTS._

_Dang._

_Yep, it's still in progress =D_

_I'll have more chapters soon._

_Don't worry!_

_Yours truly,_

_Fifteen Noodles_

_{P.S. Cliffhanger... *evil cackle* Oh, yes I did. *snap*)_

My feet were perched on the edge of the cliff, ready to spring at any moment.

And then it struck me.

If I jumped now, I would die. It was certain. Charlie, Jacob, Renee... they would all be so miserable if I died. I peered down at the raging waters at the bottom of the cliff. Suddenly, I was horrified of tripping off the cliff that I had been about to jump off.

I carefully slid my feet back, one step at a time, and turned around. His voice was gone, to my horror. I knew I was going insane; hearing voices wasn't something most people would consider normal, but it didn't matter.

With a sigh of dissapointment, I shuffled down the long road back home.

* * *

I awoke to the clatter of a pan downstairs. Charlie must've been trying to cook yet again. I sighed, slipped on my clothes, and shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower. Soon enough, I heard another clatter of metal against wood, and heard Charlie call me downstairs. I threw my clothes back on, shut the water off, and went downstairs to find him covered in flour.

"I was trying to make pancakes," he explained. I nodded and took over. After eating, I put on my jacket and decided to take a walk. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed some fresh air.

Eventually, I stumbled upon a house with a large pile of old toys and games in front of it. A sign on it caught my eye, telling me to take whatever I wanted. None of it looked appealing, and it all looked pretty dirty. Suddenly, I grabbed one of the items and dashed home. It was broken down and covered in grime, but I didn't care.

The object in my hands was a decent-sized electronic keyboard.

I didn't know why I took it, but I did. It seemed to have a personality of it's own, like my truck. It took a while, but I finally managed to fix it up. The sound was muffled, and the keys stuck once in a while, but I loved having the keyboard. I have to admit, I was a terrible player. I couldn't read the sheet music, so I played by ear, and I couldn't seem to pull a song together. It was a comfort to hear the soft music, though, so I kept it.

* * *

The next day, I went over to La Push to visit Jake. We took a ride in his Rabbit for a while, stopping only for lunch. Talking to Jake was getting more and more natural every day. Some of his pack still seemed to hate me, but I didn't let it get to me.

"So, I found an old keyboard yesterday. It was free," I told Jake after lunch.

"Really? You play?"

"Barely." We both laughed. "I don't even know how to read the music right."

"Can I see it sometime?" he wondered.

"Sure. Maybe tomorrow. I have to get home to Charlie. Heaven knows what he'll do without me if I'm not home in time to make dinner for him," I noted with a chuckle.

Jake drove me home in the Rabbit as we kept talking. Time passed quicker with him around.

I crept up the stairs to my room when we arrived home. Laying my fingers across the keyboard, I felt happy again. Something about it felt right. I strung a chord together, but it was a chord that I recognized. One that seemed very, very familiar. Then it struck me. I stumbled for the rest of the chords to fit the piece. This stung, ripped the hole open further, but I still played. The melody came out clunky and wrong, but something about it reminded me that he was here, that he did exist in my life at some point. My lullaby filled my ears, but it was, for lack of better words, completely messed up. I sighed and walked downstairs. Suddenly, I heard a shuffling sound upstairs. I grabbed an umbrella and went back upstairs, wondering if it was a thief that was in my house. I opened the door, prepared to whack whoever it was. But nobody was there. I groaned. I had been wrong all along. Then, the slip of white paper pushed cold through my veins. I looked at the beautiful writing on it. The beautiful, stunning, perfect writing.

_Not bad for a beginner._

And then everything went black.


	2. Robbery

I guess fainting can be an exhausting process, because I didn't want to open my eyes when I regained conciousness. I just wanted to sleep for hours. I couldn't sleep on the floor, so I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my face. Regardless of how tired I was, my brain wouldn't stop working. Someone had been here, and I had a good idea of who. How could he have been here? Why? He didn't care about me, let alone my skill level as a pianist. So why did he compliment me on my playing? What a random thing to do.

He'd still been here, and that was all that really mattered. He'd been here! I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the glorious idea. Edward, here, now...

Then again, it could be someone trying to mess with me. Another vampire could probably imitate his writing perfectly and try to lure me to his house as a trap. Before I could imagine who it was, my maddening urge to sleep overwhelmed me, and I drifted into very strange dreams.

* * *

I woke up dissapointed.

The room was exactly the same as it had been before. Standing up, I realized that it was late, 8:00 p.m. I'd missed dinner. Charlie probably didn't want to wake me. As I began to stumble downstairs, something struck me that made me want to pass out again. Something that I hadn't noticed before.

The keyboard was gone.

That meant I'd been dreaming all along. Meaning Edward never came. I had been so sure that it was all real, the note, the keyboard, riding around with Jacob...

Jacob.

I'd told Jacob that I found the keyboard. If he remembered, that proved that it was real. But it also proved it was stolen. Who would rob my house? I abruptly realized that if it was Edward in my room, then he probably wouldn't have let anyone in, whether he cared or not. That left me with three options.

My first option was that it was all a dream. Jacob didn't remember, and nobody had been in my room besides me.

Second: Someone was trying to convince me that Edward was back. They were trying to put me on a wild goose chase looking for him, and... well, who knows what they were planning to do after that?

Third and finally, Edward had been there. Edward had taken the keyboard.

Wait. If he'd taken the keyboard...

Could Edward have turned bad?

No. I refused to believe that. It was impossible. Not an option. He was probably trying to make it as if he never existed. I sighed. What would he do if I talked about him or hummed the lullaby? Rip my vocal cords out? Right.

It was too late to go down to La Push, and I didn't want to bother Jake by calling him, so I went downstairs to have some pizza. The question was still eating at me every second.

Who was in my room?


	3. Echo

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry about the short chapters! I'm pressed for time; Chanukah is in two or three days, and it'll be hard to work on this story with the holiday, so I'm trying to get as much done as possible._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fifteen Noodles_

Jacob Black.

My only evidence that somebody had ever been in my room, that I'd ever even had the keyboard. If he didn't remember anything about a keyboard, I wouldn't bring it up again. If he did...

Suddenly, I was horrified of who else might have been in my room.

Victoria.

I abruptly felt woozy and sat back down. I almost left the house for La Push. If Victoria had been in my room, who knows what would become of me soon enough? I'd be dead, or worse. I didn't allow myself to consider what the "or worse" part might mean as I walked out the door into my car. The door slammed on my finger, making it throb. I bit my lip and waited a few minutes for the pain to die down, started the car, and backed out of the driveway.

I finally arrived at the reservation and asked to see Jacob. He walked up to me and finally spoke.

"So, am I gonna get to see your piano today, or what?"

So I hadn't been dreaming. That narrowed the options down to two. Someone had been in my room, no doubt about it, but I still didn't know who.

"Oh, I can't show you today. Sorry," I answered him after a moment of consideration.

"Why not? Is there a problem?"

"Well, sort of. You see, it got... stolen."

"You were robbed? Bells, I'm so sorry."

"It's odd. They only took the keyboard. Nothing else. I don't know why." Of course I knew why Mr. or Ms. whoever-it-was had only taken only that item, but I kept a straight face as I attempted to lie to Jake.

"That's really weird. I'll look into it."

"No," I yelped a bit too loud, "don't. Whoever it was got away."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. The keyboard was free, anyway."

Jacob nodded as we walked into his house.

* * *

I finally arrived home hours later. The same shuffling noise came from upstairs, but I wouldn't let the theif get away this time. I crept up the stairs, being very careful not to trip or make a sound, and quickly shoved the door open.

Nobody.

There was something different, though.

The keyboard was back.

There it was, the same one as before. This time, however, it looked like new. Polished and clean, the keyboard looked perfect. I leaned down and pressed one of the keys. The vibrant sound echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls, flowing around every object in the room. I sat down at the bench and played a few chords. Imitating everything I ever observed from the years when my mother played the piano, I attempted my lullaby again. The sound was still terrible, clunky and off, but the beauty of the keyboard's tone eased the notes into what actually resembled a song.

Suddenly, I was full of grief. This had to stop now. I sat down on my bed and did whatever I could to keep from losing it.

* * *

That night, I had trouble sleeping. Restlessness overwhelmed me, and my eyes fluttered open. It was about 2:00 a.m.

I reached for the cup of water at my side, but it dropped to the ground, clanking and rolling. I gasped, hyperventilating. I couldn't tell what I was feeling. I was numb. My heart began to pound as I stared at the dark outline of my visitor.


	4. Realizations

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Well, that may be the longest time I've ever spent sitting on the computer. FOUR HOURS._

_And the story's not even complete yet._

_It took a lot of thought to put this together, but I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it, so constructive criticism in reviews is appreciated. I tried to think this scene all the way through before writing it down, but it came out too short, so I extended it a bit. It's still really short for the intensity that I wanted it to hold._

_Hopefully, you'll like it._

_Hopefully._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fifteen Noodles_

The visitor's pale skin stood out in the pitch black night.

They wore a face that was unfamiliar to me; it was as if they had been torn in half and sewn together again. Half of the face was smiling hugely, in a state of bliss, but the other half looked disgusted.

I realized that I was trembling violently. I automatiaclly tried to freeze up, but the shaking was uncontrollable.

What my mind had been unable to comprehend before now surged through every part of me as if I'd been struck by lightning.

He was here.

Still unable to hold myself together for more than two seconds, I almost forgot how to breathe. His eyes were golden, shining topaz in the darkness. For a while, I just stared into them, barely able to retain conciousness. I finally stood up, tripping over nothing several times, and managed to speak.

"Edward?"

I blinked once, twice, three times. Rubbed my eyes. Pinched myself behind my back, so he wouldn't see. Blinked again.

He hadn't spoken yet. In fact, he seemed to be dazed.

"Edward?" I spoke yet again, trying to get him to snap out of it. This Edward was not one that I'd ever known. He was foreign, a silent stranger of a mysterious world. He seemed unable to even make the slightest of movements. He wasn't in shock, no. He appeared to be in deep thought, completely absorbed in a different world.

He stayed like that for an immesurable amount of time. An hour? Five minutes? I had no idea. He just stared, immoble, impossible.

I finally drew up the willpower to say more than one word.

"Are you... okay?"

His crystal voice rang throughout the room in a deep whisper. The smile on the joyful side of his face perked into a sly grin.

"No, I am not okay. I am much, much better than okay, better than you'll ever know."

Relieved that he could speak, the important questions finally started to fire away as my mind caught up with my body.

"Why... why are you... here?"

Edward opened the window and stepped inside in one swift movement. A troubled expression entered his face as both halves merged into one.

"Bella, there's something important that I need to tell you."

Still marveling at his perfection, I waited.

"When I left... I didn't leave because I wasn't in love with you. That would be... completely... impossible. It was torture, every single moment I was away, and I couldn't bear the pain anymore."

My eyes grew wide. No. This was impossible.

My entire being, body and mind, went into lockdown. Edward's words began to flow faster and faster, but I didn't comprehend any one of them. Only the last sentence rolled around in my head, tumbling very slowly.

It was after about ten minutes that I realized that I was supposed to say something. He was waiting for a response to some unknown question, and I wasn't answering.

"P-p-p..pardon me?"

He sighed. "I asked if you could ever take me back after all of the pain I've caused you. I've come to beg for your forgiveness."

"You want me t-to take you back?" This was impossible. Completely crazy. A figment of my imagination. I hung my head and sighed. "I don't care if I'm dreaming," I muttered so low that even Edward probably couldn't hear it. The words came out so slurred and inaudible that, even if he could hear something, he couldn't make out what I was saying.

"But... you...," I whispered a bit louder.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but did you hear one word I said?"

"You may h-have to give me a rundown on a few parts," I said, a half of a smile crossing my face.

"Well, did you hear the begging part?"

"Don't even bother repeating that part. It's pointless; you know what I'm going to say," I responded, smile growing larger. Even if I was dreaming, I should at least play along.

"Wait. Bella, are you sure? I hurt you so much..."

My actions and words collided yet again. I needed to think about this. Not about taking him back, but about... everything.

"Give me a minute," I instructed him.

But I could only think of the fact that Edward was here. Here. Actually here. In all his glorious perfection, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was here.

And he wanted me to take him back.

How could he be in love with me? He'd been tired of pretending to be human, tired of me...

I cringed at the memory of my final day with him. Suddenly, I knew exactly what I had to tell him. He'd want to know this more than he'd want to know the obvious fact that I would take him back.

"Edward, Victoria came back."

His eyes popped wide open. A low snarl emerged from the depths of his throat.

"She's looking for me. Laurent tried to kill me, but a few... friends... killed him first."

The snarl grew louder. Suddenly, Edward looked menacing, absolutely terrifying.

"See, these friends are sort of... werewolves," I continued, "but they wouldn't--"

"Bella, I promise, I'll keep you safe," he interrupted me, eyes growing soft.

I kept pondering why he was here without responding. Abruptly, I grew worried. If I did take him back, what could I do from becoming my old obsessed self? How could I keep from attacking him whenever he kissed me, just as I had the first time? I didn't want to scare him off.

"Bella?"

"Oh... oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking there was something I'd like to try," quoting him exactly from the first time he'd kissed me.

"Bella, I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not going to kill you. I just got you back," he told me through an anxious, worried expression.

"No, silly, I was worried that I would attack you," I noted with a chuckle as I brought my lips to his.

Our lips parted, and I knew everything was fine.

In that moment, Victoria didn't matter. Jake and his pack didn't matter. Nothing mattered aside from Edward. He was truly here, and I would never let anything seperate us.


	5. Epilouge: Sunlight

_Author's Note:_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Wheeeeeee! ^_^_

_Let me know what you think of this one._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fifteen Noodles_

Everything came in a blur when I finally woke up.

"So, it wasn't all a dream?" I asked him, throat stinging; I hadn't had any water for a long while. He was sitting in the corner of my room, relaxed, and as strikingly beautiful as ever.

"Now, why would you think that?" he countered, smirking.

"It seemed impossible... for you to ever care about me after what happened," I confessed. Realizing what I'd said, I gasped; had I been too open? The smirk grew larger, to my relief, instead of turning into a frown. Before he could comment, however, I changed the topic.

"So, what was with the note?"

This time, his face grew confused. Not false innocence, but... puzzled.

"Pardon?"

"You left me a note."

His expression grew from confused to annoyed.

"No, I didn't," he insisted.

"Yes, you did. The writing looked exactly like yours. The only way someone could've imitated that is if they were a..."

I sucked in a heavy breath, fighting the feeling to pass out. It was almost useless; my entire being turned to grape jelly as my head flopped back onto my pillow. Biting my lip, I was more terrified than I'd ever been in my entire life.

Victoria had been in my _room._

That crossed the line of my patience and sanity.

"If she ever lays so much as a finger on you..." he trailed off through gritted teeth. His expression was furious.

"I was tracking her, but it didn't work out," he continued.

Suddenly, the terror multiplied, and I felt lucky that I'd just woken up; if it weren't for the fact that I'd just slept for eight hours, I would've fainted.

"You will _never_ do anything like that to me again, got that?"

"What does it matter if I die?" he mumbled, hanging his head. I realized that the unhappy half of his face yesterday had been disgust for himself. "I have no soul. Bella, you have to grasp this. I'm a demon."

"You know why I can't accept that? If you had no soul, you wouldn't be capable of emotions, of feeling. Especially not love or kindness. Edward, you know you have a soul. You just can't bring yourself to admit it," I replied, grinning.

At first there was anger on his face, but it dissolved. Suddenly, he looked bewildered, as if I'd just told him that there were mutant cucumbers walking the streets of Manhattan.

But there were no words. Just a small smile, as if he _had _finally accepted it.

I smiled back as a real ray of sun poked through the clouds.

_Important rant {Author's Note:}_

**_SPOILERS: Do not read if you haven't read the final two books {__Eclipse__ and __Breaking Dawn__} COMPLETELY. You have been warned._**

_So, most of you might want to know if the story continues normally after this, right? See, we can cut the Volturi out of the alternate ending, because Bella will have to become a vampire anyway when she has Renesmee. Italy was an amazing scene, but I couldn't add it in due to it being an alternate ending. The Volturi still come to try and destroy Renesmee in the end, because Laurent still gets killed and Irina still goes to them, insisting that she's an immortal child. And I had to give Edward a soul {to his knowing. Of course, he had a soul all along.} I just had to; otherwise, he'd go about all miserasble because of coming back in the end._

_So, there ends my alternate ending._

_So now, he has a soul, Bella's happy, and the Volturi have no idea Bella ever knew Edward's secret. For now, at least, everything's happy. And, of course, there are two novels after this one._

_Like I said in the beginning: _

_WHEEEEEEE! ^_^_

_Yours Truly,_

_Fifteen Noodles_


End file.
